


Meet Me in the Woods

by boyfrombradford



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix It, Fluff, M/M, carry on, post 15x20, season 15 coda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrombradford/pseuds/boyfrombradford
Summary: “So Jack did all that?”“Well. Cas helped.”Dean smiles as he takes another sip of beer. Suddenly, he senses something—something different. The air shifts, changes, feels electrified. Dean turns his head.Its Cas. But he’s different. There’s an aura to him that Dean has never seen before—a slight glow, a beating pulse of light and life and love, all intensely focused on Dean. Dean is peering into Cas’s soul, seeing his grace, experiencing his true form in all its beauty for the first time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Meet Me in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I took a little journey to the unknown  
> And I come back changed I can feel it in my bones.
> 
> How long, baby, have I been away?  
> Oh, it feels like ages though you say it's only days  
> \------------------------------------------------  
> I hope you enjoy this! This is my little contribution to the collective emotions we're all feeling right now. A little rushed and I haven't written fic in years, but I had to get this out before I went to bed. <3

“So Jack did all that?”

“Well. Cas helped.”

Dean smiles as he takes another sip of beer. Suddenly, he senses something—something _different_. The air shifts, changes, feels electrified. Dean turns his head.

Its Cas. But he’s different. There’s an aura to him that Dean has never seen before—a slight glow, a beating pulse of light and life and _love_ , all intensely focused on Dean. Dean is peering into Cas’s soul, seeing his grace, experiencing his true form in all its beauty for the first time.

“Cas,” Dean gasps.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Cas,” Dean repeats, his voice cracking as he runs to give Cas a hug. They embrace, holding each other longer than they ever have before until Cas pulls away, looking hesitantly at Dean.

“Dean, I—what I said before the Empty took me…I—I want you to know that I don’t want this to change anything between us. I needed to say it so the Empty would come—so I could save you—but I didn’t say it to expect anything from you. Like I said, I know what I can’t have—”

“Cas.” Dean interrupts him, placing a hand on his left shoulder, mirroring where Cas first touched him all those years ago. “You _can_ have it though. _We_ can have it. I feel so free. All my life, I’ve felt trapped—trapped in the life my father brought me up in; trapped in the Apocalypse ending Heaven wanted for me; trapped in Chuck’s story as just another pawn—but here? In Heaven?” Deans lets out a small, relieved laugh. “I’m finally free.”

“You told me I changed you. But you changed me too Cas; you changed me so goddamned much, you know? When you pulled me out of Hell, I was so young and scared and angry—always so angry. You’ve opened my eyes to the world and shown me such love and I’m so sorry I didn’t realize it sooner, but here we are, in Heaven, and now we have eternity in front of us and I just—I just feel so free to just…be.”

“I love you too Cas. And the only thing I regret about loving you is that I didn’t tell you sooner.”

“Dean.” Cas’s voice breaks as his eyes fill with tears—those same blue eyes that can always peer directly into Dean’s soul. Dean brings his hands to cup Cas’s face, meeting his gaze. They look down, touching foreheads, closing their eyes and just breathing each other in, slowly. There’s no rush; after all, they have eternity here.

Dean tilts his head up slowly, continuing to hold Cas as he closes the gap between them for a kiss.

It’s soft, sweet, chaste even—unlike any kiss Dean has experienced before. He expected Cas to be rough, hard lines, a face framed in stubble, but he’s…Cas. The same Cas he’s always known. They continue to kiss, softly, hesitantly, enjoying the exhilaration and newness of the moment together.

The sound of barking interrupts them. Dean reluctantly pulls away from Cas, turning around just in time to receive another kiss—this time from Miracle.

“Miracle!” Dean smiles and laughs.

“Miracle?”

“I adopted a dog,” Dean says, picking him up to show Cas.

“You let a dog into the Impala?” Cas asks, shying away from the strange, drooling creature Dean has just presented to him. Even after all this time with humans, Cas still doesn’t understand their obsession with dogs.

“Of course I did!” Dean turns to the dog, speaking to him, his voice changing as if he’s talking to a child. “Miracle, this is Cas. He might be grumpy now, but he’ll warm up to you; I promise.”

Cas clears his throat.

“Dean, can I show you something?”

“Yeah Cas, what is it?”

“You know, your Heaven is what you make of it, so you can change it how you want, but Jack—Jack and I—we thought you might like this. Follow me.”

They start walking through the woods, crunching through the leaves in silence as Miracle frolics around them. It’s peaceful; Dean doesn’t feel the need to fill the silence, content to just peacefully coexist with Cas, with his angel by his side.

The trees begin to thin as a house appears in the distance. It’s small, but quaint. Light blue wood with a wrap around porch, sitting at the edge of a clear, glassy lake. They walk inside and Dean begins to explore, his heart swelling with emotion as he picks up the photos and artifacts lovingly displayed in the house. There is the picture of his family—him, Sam, John, and Mary, enjoying their first true meal as a family. There is the picture of his other family—him, Sam, Cas, Jo, Ellen, and Bobby, enjoying their time together before tragedy struck yet again. And there is a cassette player and the mixtape—the one Dean gave to Cas.

“I love it,” says Dean, his heart swelling with emotion as he looks at Cas, reaching up to cradle his face in one hand. “There is one thing we need to change though.”

“Of course. What is it?” Cas asks, blue eyes staring directly into Dean as they’ve always done, piercing past his hard shell and coping mechanisms and anger and everything else Dean has used to shield himself over the years.

“We need a second closet.”

“A second closet?”

“Yeah. Angel powers or not, we can’t have you wearing the same old trench coat day after day. Or, we at least need to get you multiple ones,

“Dean, we’re in Heaven; I do not need to worry about laundry.” Cas sighs and wonders, not for the first time, how this human—this incredible, loving, frustrating, beautiful human—could have changed him so much.

Dean smiles.

“Don’t ever change Cas.”


End file.
